metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier quotes in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
This page contains soldier quotes from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Some of them are lines from the games script, some are hints, humor or have no category at all. Unique Characters Snake: "We abandoned our countries. Nothing more." Miller: "We're not mercenaries. We're not a foreign legion. MSF's a business. A new kind of business." Amanda: "You need a special talnet to become cacique. It takes someone great to unite all of las compas." Chico: "If you see any UMAs, you tell me, OK? Like ancient dinosaurs and rare monsters and stuff. When I grow up, I wanna be a hunter." Huey: "My father worked on the Manhattan Project. In a lifetime of research, he produced two things. The illusion peace through deterrence... And me and my useless legs. One way or the other, I had to face up to the nukes." Cécile: "I've been thinking of giving up on studying birds and learning to fly myself. Want to hear my quetzal call?" Paz: "My name is Paz, and I'll do anything to protect my namesake." Strangelove: "Why was a legendary hero forced to betray her country? Why was she targeted for assassination by you, her most beloved disciple? I've no use for fabrications. I want the truth... The Boss's last will." Zadornov: "I am Vladimir Zadornov, and Vladimir means 'ruler of peace.'" MSF Soldiers Gameplay hints "When you're using a sniper rifle, slow down, take a deep breath, and concentrate. It's true... you can actually feel your hands get steadier!" "If you're out of rations, why not have a snack instead? Like curry - mmm, can't get enough!" "Whoa, almost screwed up back there... All because I didn't read the intel in the BRIEFING FILES first... You gotta use your brains, not just your brawn." "The last war I as in, I attached an extra weapon to the barrel of my assault rifle. It's kind of tricky to switch betwwen them, but once you get used to it you'll wonder how you ever got on without it." "If the next mission looks too tough for you, take a break and focus on recruiting or developing weapons... Yeah, that's right, never be in too big of a hurry!" "You do have a good medic, don't you? I mean, people die all the time from minor wounds that get infected. You gotta have a good medic." "I like the M10... It's got a decent rate of fire and you can AUTO AIM it from a good distance." "Comrades, lets keep communication tight! What...? You can't find the right words!? Well then make sure you set your "CO-OPS COMM" in "MISSION PREP" so it doesn't happen again!" "A lot of the most talented soldiers out there are in places where you can't recover them the usual way. I know there's gotta be some way to get them, but..." "Sniper rifles are the best for precision long-range shots. A lot of them even fire armor-piercing rounds." "You ever try running around lugging a big, heavy weapon? It ain't easy. Ain't fast, either..." "I think we could do a lot better job if we had stronger guns. We oughta get working on developing some new weapons!" "Suppressors don't last forever. Use them enough and they wear out. Best to keep an eye on how long they've got left." "With a high enough morale, a soldier can do things he never thought possible. Me, I'm ready to rock!" "Assault rifles are all-around solid weapons in every respect. There's lots of custom parts for them, too, so it's worth doing some R&D..." "I always go into a mission empty-handed. I can always borrow gear from my teammates." "In training I got CQC- thrown against a wall and got knocked out. Felt like it hurt at least twice as bad as a usual throw, too..." "If a target's helmet is getting in the way, shoot it off with a bullet. It works best if you do it before they notice you. Right?" Humor / Easter Eggs "I coulda sworn I saw a guy who looked just like me... Hm. Must have been a coincidence." Militaires Sans Frontières "Let's put our head together and make Mother Base grow!" "With word about MSF going around, no wonder there are more volunteers who want to join." "Ahh, I get it... GMP is the sum total of MSF's income... the same way GNP expresses a country's total income..." Soldiers background "I'm former SAS... what you think I'm B.S.-ing you?" "I used to be in the army, but the government sold us out. Is there anything worth risking your life for anymore?" "I left some of my buddies behind on the last battlefield... You gonna give me the chance to make it up to them here?" "I got a wife and daughter back in my home country. Gotta work hard so they can eat." "You know what I like about working for you, Boss? You know how to complete a mission without hurting anybody, without them even knowing you're there." "My instructor told me when you get up close and personal with the enemy, CQC works better than a rifle! I'm gonna practice every chance I get!" "I got a daughter. She’s going to be 12 next year. I have to make it out of this alive!" "When this battle’s over, I’m gonna go home and be a shrimper. Me and my buddies are gonna pitch in an buy a big boat." "Heh… Imagine. If only we had a guy like you running the country… Maybe my village wouldn’t have been burned to the ground." "Back when I was a rookie, I used to spray my assault rifle all over the place and waste ammo… You gotta stay focused, aim, and be smart with your trigger finger, fire in small bursts. It’s not how many shots you fire, it’s how many hit the target. I wish I’d realized that sooner…" "My grandpa was a mechanic. I can take an air-cooled engine apart in five minutes flat!" "I’m saving up my pay to buy a house and get married!" "I used to be a world-class gymnast, you know. ‘Course, when it comes to a war, pride and glory don’t mean a hell of a lot." Other "As much as I hate to say it, it's war that gives us our greatest breakthroughs in science and technology." "Guns kill people? Bro, sometimes guns are the only thing that save lives." "This place can only hold so many bodies. So make sure you bring back the you can find. At least as good as me." "Everything about this place is hot, hot. The weather, the work..." "What do you see in those eyes of yours...? Sorry, didn't mean to get personal." "You sure love your cardboard boxes, Boss... I love 'em too." "You stay here too long, you start losing track of what day it is." "I caught a whiff of an ocean breeze..." "Let's square off in the ring next chance we have!" "Welcome back! I made something new for dinner today - want to try some?" "What the hell, let's have fun out there!" "Chicks dig a man who smells like success!" "My muscles never fail me." "I was just thinking the same things as you, Boss." Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker